Young Rival
by ReyEleven011
Summary: PY-011 was the youngest Stormtrooper in the First Order. At thirteen years old, she realizes the truth about the cause that she was raised in. Not only that, but she will defect and become a rival to them. She will get a real name and better treatment that the First Order ever gave her. With the help of Finn and Rey, PY-011 will become a hero. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Tuanal Village

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _Alright, I'm starting a new story here. Something new, with an OC of course. Basically, what if another Stormtrooper defected with Finn? And what if this Stormtrooper was a young thirteen year old girl?_

 _Thats right! There's no planned OC pairing, yet, since this OC is thirteen. I'll decide later, but I hope that you guys will ready and enjoy! Just no flames please! Flames hurt people's feelings so you shouldn't post them. Treat people the way you want to be treated, huh?_

 _Oh yeah, PY-011 is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

PY-011 was the youngest Stormtrooper in the First Order. Even though she was only thirteen, her first battle was going to begin in a few hours. She was raised and trained by one of the best Stormtroopers named FN-2187. She considered him more like a father than a friend or a mentor.

The young girl grabbed a blaster and boarded one of the troop transports. Most of the other Stormtroopers looked at her in confusion. Because of her age, she was the smallest one and the troopers were confused by her. Luckily, she managed to find FN-2187 in the transport and stood near him. He put a hand on her back, knowing that PY-011 was nervous.

The Finalizer went into lightspeed with the transports in it. The trip to Jakku only took a few minutes, so it was a quick trip. The Finalizer flew over Jakku and the transports were sent out and flew towards the planet below.

Once the transports landed in the village of Tuanal, the Stormtroopers rushed out and began firing their blasters. PY-011 wasn't so sure about firing her blaster at these villagers. They all looked in pain and scared. Instead of shooting, she just ran and tried to avoid as much villagers as she could.

PY-011 looked around and saw many dead bodies of both villagers and Stormtroopers. She hated the sight of the battle. Why was she even involved in this mess in the first place? She looked around more and saw FN-2187 with a dead body of his friend. She ran over to her father figure in a flash.

"Are you okay, F?" She asked.

FN-2187 looked at her. "I-I just can't believe it. We die for a cause that kills," he said.

PY-011 shook her head. "That's why I didn't fire. They look innocent!" She said.

The older Stormtrooper nodded. "I agree. For someone so young, you have such a huge heart. Come on. Stick with me, Eleven," he ordered.

PY-011 nodded, smiling under her helmet from the nickname FN-2187 liked to call her. "Okay, F."

As the two got up and started trying to avoid the mess, a black shuttle landed in the middle of the village. The surviving villagers got rounded up nearby as the leader, Lor San Tekka, was taken in front of the shuttle. The ramp lowered and out came the leader of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren. He stalked towards Lor San Tekka and stood in front of him. PY-011 could only watch while she was ordered to keep the villagers where they were.

"Look how old you've become," he commented.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Lor said back.

Kylo Ren then went right back to business. "You know what I've come for," he said.

"I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren," Lor shot back to the Knight of Ren. This curioused PY-011 from what he said. Who did her boss use to be?

Kylo Ren ignored it, but was annoyed. "The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it. And now you are going to give it to the First Order," he ordered.

Lor continued to keep up bringing Kylo Ren's past. "The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not," he said.

PY-011 continued to watch what was happening as Kylo Ren went right in Lor's face. She knew what was going to happen. There was no question on what her boss was going to do right now.

"I'll show you the dark side," Kylo Ren threatened.

"You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family," Lor shot towards him.

"You're so right," Kylo Ren said as he ignited his lightsaber. PY-011 watched in horror as Kylo lifted his lightsaber and slashed Lor across the chest, killing him. The young girl gasped as she stared at the dead body of the head villager. She barely noticed that a man had shot a blaster bolt towards Kylo Ren and then him freezing it in midair.

The man was frozen along with the bolt and then punched by two Stormtroopers. He then was taken in front of Kylo Ren and forced to kneel in front. PY-011 could tell that the man was from the Resistance.

After a moment of silence, the man finally spoke. "So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" PY-011 had to hold in a laugh. She didn't want to receive a beating from anyone.

"The old man gave it to you," Kylo Ren said, not asking it.

"Its very hard to understand you with all the-" the man said as Kylo stood up.

"Search him," he ordered his troopers.

"-apparatus," the man finished as he was lifted from the ground. The Stormtroopers felt his jacket and pants to find the map. Nothing was to be found.

"Nothing, sir," one of the Stormtroopers reported.

"Put him on board," Kylo Ren ordered.

As the man was being taken aboard one of the transports, Captain Phasma walked up to Kylo Ren. "Sir. The villagers," she said. Kylo turned and looked over at the frightened villagers.

"Kill them all."

The villagers gasped as the Stormtroopers lifted up their blasters. "On my command. Fire!" Captain Phasna ordered.

PY-011 knew that this was wrong. She didn't lift up her blaster or pull the trigger. She noticed that FN-2187 didn't believe pull the trigger either. She was glad that she wasn't the only one not killing anyone. She gazed in horror at the dead bodies of all the villagers. Something wasn't right with the First Order.

She caught a glance of Kylo Ren looking at her in the distance. She held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't do anything rash. Instead, he continued walking to his shuttle. PY-011 sighed in relief and walked aboard the transport with FN-2187.

"You did good, Eleven," he whispered.

"I just followed your words, F. From training," she whispered back.

"And what was that?"

"To have a heart at all times. Now I realize that the First Order has no heart from what I have seen today."

* * *

 _A/N: How was that?_

 _Yuo, I'm doing a father/daughter like relationship between PY-011 and Finn. Do you guys like that? Well, if you don't you'll have to deal with it!_

 _PY-011 will get a real name later on, don't worry. She only just begun to discover the truth about the First Order. She will realize it more in the next chapter, which will hopefully come soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment and Escape

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Yup, quick update for this story! I can't help it because I'm in love with this story already! I bet you guys are too because so many if you followed and favorited yesterday when I posted it! Thank you so much guys!_

 _Warning: This is where the violence will start in the story. There will be a bit of child abuse in this chapter. I'm guessing that it is what the First Order does to people when they don't follow orders? They are cruel and evil so why wouldn't they anyway? I'm sure they do this a lot. So yeah, child abuse and read at your own risk._

 _Lastly, who saw the MTV awards last night? I didn't fully watch it but I saw snippets. I'm so happy Stranger Things won best TV show of the year! The show really dies deserve it! And Millie Bobby Brown won best actor in a TV show! YAAAS! I screamed so loud that people thought I was dying. I'm so happy for my girl, Millie! And Emma Watson won best actor in a movie! I love Emma and she deserves it! And Beauty and the Beast won best movie! I LOVE IT! Sad that Rogue One and Felicity Jones didn't win, but Emma Watson definetly deserves it!_

 _Im done wasting your time now. Here we go!_

* * *

The transports arrived back at the Finalizer hangar bay. The prisoner was taken into his cell while PY-011 tried to rush off So Captain Phasma wouldn't find her. The captain would ask her to submit her blaster for indirection and she would be forced to do so. If she did, they would find out she didn't kill anyone. She couldn't let that happen because she knew what would happen if it did.

PY-011 rushed off to her quarters as quick as she could. Unfortunately, Captain Phasna stopped her in her tracks. The girl cursed to herself, knowing that she was going to be doomed.

"PY-011, where are you heading to?" Phasma asked.

"My quarters, captain. I'm tired," PY-011 responded the best she could.

"You can rest later. I need to inspect your blaster. Hand it over and come with me," the captain ordered. PY-011 did as she was told because she had no choice now. She gave Phasma her blaster and followed her to her office.

PY-011 held her breath as Phasma analyzed the blaster. She was prepared for what was to come right now. After the captain was done, she slammed the blaster onto the table, making PY-011 jump.

"You didn't kill anyone down there! You didn't fire a single blast!" Phasma yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! It was my first battle and I didn't know what to do! P-Please! Don't give me another beating! I'll try harder next time! I p-promise!" PY-011 begged. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You may have trained well, but you are still not ready for anything. You, little girl, are a COWARD!" Phasma yelled.

Suddenly, PY-011's helmet was removed, revealing her face and her shoulder length blonde, wavy hair. Phasma scoffed at the girl's beauty and tears filled into PY-011's eyes. The next she felt was pain on her cheek. The young girl gently touched the bruise on her cheek, now with tears streaming down.

Phasma then kicked her down in the floor in her stomach. The cruel captain then stepped on PY-011's feet and the young girl screamed in pain. As much as she expected this, she still hated it.

"You are nothing but a simple Stormtrooper! You are just like anyone else in the order! You do as you are commanded, even if it involves something you don't agree with! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Phasma yelled.

"I understand captain! Please stop! It won't happen again!" PY-011 said, voice cracking. Phasma stopped beating her and the girl sighed in relief. She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"You are going to be punished. You don't wear the helmet for three days to show your shame. Also, before you can retire to your quarters, you are going to clean all of the TIE Fighters in Bay 2. I want them spotless by the end of the day," Phasma said, finally calmer.

PY-011 nodded and walked away from the office to Bay 2. The Stormtroopers looked at her as she passed by. She knew what they were thinking and what their faces were possibly looking like. She grabbed some cleaning supplies and began to wash some of the TIE Fighters.

Now she knew that the First Order was pure evil for treating her like this. They wanted her to kill poor, innocent souls like they tried to do earlier. They were just heartless and evil people. PY-011 knew that this was the dark side of the Force from what Lor said to Kylo Ren. She didn't want to be a part of this evil anymore. She wanted to be free and be her own person. She was only thirteen and she was getting this kind of treatment. PY-011 was taken from a family she'll never know from what FN-2187 said. She wanted to know her family and see them again. She hated this life she was experiencing.

PY-011 had to leave.

Luckily, she was standing in front of TIE Fighters. She could steal one of them and get out of the First Order's grip. It was a perfect idea! Except she didn't know how to fly ships and she knew no one else would leave with her. Unless... FN-2187 would agree to leave with her! He had to because he wouldn't kill anyone either. PY-011 hoped that he didn't get in trouble like she did.

Then she saw something that curioused her. There was FN-2187 with the prisoner from Tuanal Village. She saw them come towards the TIE Fighter she wasn't at and FN-2187 removed his helmet, and noticed PY-011.

"Eleven, what are you doing?" FN-2187 asked.

"I got punished for not killing anyone," PY-011 said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm breaking the pilot out. You should come with us, because of this bruise I see on you," FN-2187 said.

"Gladly," PY-011 agreed.

"Then lets go, little girl!" The pilot said, boarding the TIE Fighter. FN-2187 entered the ship with PY-011 after him. This was her ticket out of the pain and torture she had to face for thirteen years.

The pilot took off his jacket as he sat down in the pilot's seat. FN-2187 sat down in the blaster's spot and PY-011 sat down in his lap, trying to squeeze in the best she could. This was going to be uncomfortable but worth it once they got out.

"I've always wanted to fly one of these things. You can shoot, right?" The pilot asked.

"Blasters we can," FN-2187 answered for both him and his friend.

"Same principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between cannons and mag pulsers, side of the area to aim, triggers to fire," the pilot explained.

"This is very complicated."

"Complicated or not, we are leaving!" PY-011 said.

She couldn't wait for the sweet taste of freedom she always wanted.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright! They are getting out and are soon going to start their adventure! Yay!_

 _Next chapter, they will be flying to Jakku and who knows what will happen their? Hmm... If only we had all seen TFA by now we would know huh? Seriously. A family member of mine STILL HASNT SEEN TFA! I'm not kidding. I keep telling her to, but she keeps on forgetting to!_

 _Also. I mentioned that PY-011 is blonde. That's right. Even though Millie Bobby Brown has short brown hair, PY-011 has blonde hair that is shoulder length. There's an image of her with blonde hair just like that from Stranger Things. WATCH THE SHOW IT IS REALLY GOOD! Just make sure you have Netflix of course._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, in this chapter, PY-011 will be escaping with Poe and FN-2187. Now she can finally get a name that isn't a number. Same with FN-2187, like in the movie of course because that's easy to remember._

 _You guys might like her name. You might not! Who knows? Also, you'll be learning about her past in future chapters. Like, where she came from. I'll give you a hint: not Luke Skywalker. Just so you know who it isn't._

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

The pilot started to take off in the TIE Fighter. But there was a beam attached to it that prevented them from going any farther. PY-011 felt a jerk from FN-2187's lap when the ship stopped flying. The pilot quickly started working out some controls to try and let them go. The Stormtroopers below started shooting at them, trying to prevent them from leaving. Hopefully, they would fail in doing so.

Luckily, the pilot managed to let them out and they flew out of the hangar. "Whoa! This thing really moves!" He yelled.

The ship flew around the Star Destroyer, trying to dodge as many blasts as they could. "We got to take out as many cannons as we can, or we're not going any far! I'm going to put us in position! Just stay sharp!" The pilot said to the two ex-Stormtroopers.

The two started working out the controls and shot a few blasts. One shot from FN-2187 blew up a cannon and the other one from PY-011 hit another cannon, causing a huge explosion. The three started cheering loudly at what happened.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" FN-2187 shouted, pointing outwards.

"I saw it!" The pilot responded.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my whole life!" PY-011 responded. "Really, the only cool thing I've seen in my life!"

"Hey what's your names?" The pilot suddenly asked.

"FN-2187."

"PY-011"

The pilot shot them a confused look. "F- what? P- who now?" He asked.

"Those are the only names they every gave us," FN-2187 answered.

The pilot turned back around and shook his head. "Well, I ain't using them! FN, huh? Finn. I'm going to call you Finn. Is that alright?" He offered.

The older Stormtrooper thought about it. Then he nodded and grinned widely. "Yeah. Yeah, Finn! I like that! I like that!" The newly named Finn exclaimed.

"I can still call you F, right?" PY-011 asked.

"Of course, Eleven," Finn reassured.

The pilot grinned and looked over quickly to the younger Stormtrooper. "You can use a new name too. P, right? Hmm... an old friend of mine was named Pyper. How about that?" He suggested.

The young girl smiled and nodded. "It's pretty! I love it!" The newly named Pyper said.

The pilot smiled back. "I'm Poe. Poe Dameron," he introduced.

"Goid to meet you Poe!"

"Good to meet you too, Finn and Pyper!"

Poe continued flying the ships while Finn and Pyper manned the guns, shooting at anything that shot at them. Suddenly, large cannnons popped out of the Star Destroyer and shot blue lasers at them. They dodged everything they could with Finn and Pyper shooting at them. Then Poe made some sharp turns, making it look like he was going to Jakku below.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"We're going back to Jakku, that's where," Poe responded.

Finn and Pyper's eyes widened. "No no no! We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!" Finn answered.

"What are you thinking? If we go there, we will be dead!" Pyper said.

"I got to get my droid before the First Order does," Poe answered, trying to ignore their tones in their voices. His mission was important to the cause. They wanted to be free of the First Order anyway and they got it.

Finn and Pyper looked confused about the droid. "What? A droid?" Finn said.

"Was he the one at the battle?" Pyper said quietly to herself.

"Yes. He's a BB unit. Orange and white. One of a kind," Poe explained.

"I don't care what color he is! No droid can be that important!"

"This one is, pal!"

Pyper then noticed something's coming towards them. It was one of the blue lasers coming to hit them! Finn wasn't in position and Poe couldn't see them. She had to warn them.

"Uh, guys?"

"We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku, we die!"

"Guys!"

"That droid's got a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me! I-"

"GUYS!"

Thise were everyone's last words before they got hit and crashed on the planet of Jakku below them. Finn and Poe were the ones blacked out, but Pyper wasn't. She quickly tried pressing some buttons before they crashed on the surface. She couldn't see if Poe was able to be jettisoned before she and Finn got jettisoned.

...

Pyper had been knocked out after jettisoning everyone. She woke up and got up from the sand. Her Stormtrooper armor was making the heat be really bad, so she took some on it off, until she noticed Finn, who was unconscious.

The girl quickly ran over to him and shook him awake. "F! F! Wake up!" She cried out, hoping he wasn't dead. Soon, he quickly woke up and Pyper helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Pyper nodded. "I'm fine. Come on! We got to find Poe then get out of this system," she said, helping Finn stand up.

The two friends ran off in search of their new friend. Pyper hoped that he was able to jettison him from the ship in time before they crashed on the surface. She didn't want to be the one responsible for his death. She would hate herself if she did. She never killed anyone in her life as PY-011. Why would she start kiling people now that she was Pyper?

Theu found the crashed TIE Fighter in the middle of the desert. Finn immediantly reached inside the broken window to try and grab Poe, but all he got was the jacket. Suddenly, the ship started to sink into the sand and the ship broke apart. Finn and Pyper screamed the pilot's name as the ship fell through until it was no longer seen. The two looked at each other in shock and jumped when the sand exploded.

Pyper felt tears pouring into her eyes. "Oh no! POE! He can't be dead! Not after everything that just happened. What are we going to do?" She said in worry and shock.

Finn noticed her state and immediantly went over to hug her. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine, Pyper," he said.

"I hope so. I don't want to go back to the First Order and Captain Phasma. I'm glad Poe helped us before all this happened. It's my fault. If I had been able to jettison all of us, we would all be okay," Pyper said.

"Don't blame yourself. All we have to do is find a way off this planet. We have a lot of walking to do," Finn said.

Pyper looked up at him and nodded. The two started walking away from where the ship had sunk and towards the unknown.

"If you can still call me F, can I still call you Eleven?" Finn asked all of a sudden. Pyper chuckled at him.

"Of course, F."

* * *

 _A/N: Now they are on Jakku and ready for action!_

 _What do you think of Pyper as a name for her? I had to look up so many P names to try and come up with something. This was on the list as well as the other spelling of it and I went with this one to match up the Y part. What do you think?_

 _Next chapter, they will be walking in the desert and then find someone who we all know and love! Then they will run into trouble and have a huge adventure that we all know! And maybe I'll be including a little something to add in? Who knows?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Niima Outpost

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Sorry for the long wait here. Finals and everything were taking up my life! But now I'm back and ready for action! I'm ready to write until I die when school comes back! Oh, god. Schools coming back. *Darth Vader's voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _I'm crazy, I know._

 _So last chapter, Finn and Pyper escaped with Poe and got their names. Now they think Poe is dead and they are now wandering the desert alone. What's going to happen from here on out I wonder? Will there be any twists that are to be pulled off? Gee, I wonder? Heehee!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Pyper felt like she had been in the desert for days. Sandstorm after sandstorm, the girl just wanted to find something that could help them live. Finn was protecting her and himself from the sandstorms that always came and to protect them from the sun. Pyper was starving and thirsty, but she didn't dare to make a complaint. Although she knew that Finn was nothing like Phasma, the trauma the First Order left her would never leave her.

The two had removed their armor and left them trailing the desert. There was no need for it anymore. They had left their past and now had to face the future. Pyper and Finn were going to get freedom.

After a little while longer, the two saw a settlement from afar. Pyper breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw it. Now they could get food and water to help them live after a long day of walking.

Finn handed Pyper the jacket that used to be Poe's. Pyper raised an eyebrow at it and then handed it back. "I don't need it. You keep it," she said.

"But what about you? You have to fit in too," Finn said.

"I'll be fine, F. I can find some clothes that fits me. I promise I'll be fine," Pyper reassured her friend.

Finn patted her shoulder and the two walked towards the settlement. It was full of creatures that they didn't recognize and it was very busy. The two didn't know how they were going to find some food or water.

"I'll go find some water, Pyper. You go get some clothes and maybe some food," Finn said before he ran off.

Pyper nodded and then searched around the outpost for clothes and food. Then she saw a tent that seemed to have a few clothes in it. The girl snuck in the tent and looked around. There were a bunch of clothes in it that she seemed to like. She grabbed a pink short sleeved shirt, black boots, black pants, and a band to put her hair up with. She quickly changed into them and then put her short blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. Then she snuck out of the tent and looked around for food and Finn.

Instead of food or Finn, Pyper accidentally bumped into someone, causing the person to drop their staff. Pyper jumped in surprise and then picked up the person's staff. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, handing back the staff. The person who she bumped in to was a woman with brown hair but into three buns and she was wearing some beige clothes. She took back her staff and she eyed the girl in confusion.

"It's no problem. Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before on this planet," the woman asked.

Pyper tried to come up with an answer as quick as she could. She should have thought this through. "I, uh, am here visiting a relative in Tuanal Village. A friend and I got lost in the desert due to a sandstorm and we came across this place. I've been looking fir some food and he's looking for water, somewhere," she answered.

The woman nodded at her, but then gave her a look of sympathy. "I don't think you can visit your relative though. Tuanal Village was destroyed by the First Order the day before and there were no survivors. I'm sorry," she said.

Pyper pretended to look upset. She knew about Tuanal Village because she was there when it happened. She just couldn't tell the woman that. It would blow her cover. "Oh no! That's awful! Now I can't see my relative again!" She said, doing the best she could to act mournful.

The woman smiled at her and she knelt down to pat her shoulder. That was when Pyper realized that the woman had with her a droid. A BB unit. It looked just like the one she had seen at the village. She hadn't told anyone in the units because she had no idea what the droid was doing and it didn't look like it was posing a threat.

Suddenly, some thugs wearing all grey and speaking a different language came up behind them. The woman and Pyper looked at them in confusion, but then saw one of them putting a cloth over the droid. The woman immediately took action by kicking the thugs and whacking them with her staff. One of the thugs grabbed Pyper, but she kicked him in the crotch and then punched him in the face. She continued to help the woman beat up the thugs until they were all unconscious.

The woman looked over at Pyper with a surprised look. "Wow. You're good," she complemented.

Pyper smiled at her. "Thanks. I've had some experience," she said.

The woman grinned at her and then removed the cloth off of the droid. Pyper looked around the area and then saw Finn nearby, watching them. She ran over to him to tell him what was going on.

"Pyper! Where'd you learn those moves?" Finn asked.

"A little research. Maybe in my free time I looked up some fighting moves on the holonet," Pyper answered.

Then the two looked back at the woman, who was looking at them. Then she started to charge at them with an angry glare. Finn immediately started running while Pyper grabbed the woman's arm to stop her. "What are you doing?!" She asked.

"That man's a thief. Come with me," the woman said, taking Pyper's hand. She led the girl to a shortcut where they saw Finn running.

"Don't hurt him!" Pyper begged.

"I just need to ask him some questions," the woman said.

Once they caught up to him, the woman whacked Finn with her staff and he fell in the ground. Pyper knelt down to help him, but the woman was holding her staff to Finn's neck.

"What's your hurry, thief?" The woman asked.

Finn looked really confused as he was groaning in pain from the whack. "What?! Thief?!" He asked as the droid came up to him. It shocked Finn and he helped in pain. "Ow! Hey! What?!"

"The jacket. This droid said you stole it," the woman claimed.

Pyper stood up to face the woman. "We didn't steal it!" She said.

"You're with him?!" The woman said, sounding shocked.

Finn then started to talk again. "We've had a pretty messed up day, alright? So we'd appreciate it if you stopped accusing us of..." he said, but then got cut off from the droid shocking him again. "OW! STOP IT!"

"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master!" The woman asked.

Pyper looked down at the droid, knowing who its master was. She looked down at the ground in sadness when thinking about Poe. She blamed herself for what had happened. No matter what Finn said about it not being her fault, it was to her.

Before she could say anything, Finn spoke up again. "It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?" He said, looking at the droid. "He was captured by the First Order. We helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it."

The droid beeped sadly and looked down an put his shocking tool away. Pyper felt the tears coming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. The woman put her staff away from Finn and stood it on the ground. "We tried to help him. We're sorry. It was my fault. I couldn't jettison him in time," Pyper apologized.

The droid then rolled away from the three to be alone. Pyper looked at him with sympathy, feeling awful about everything that had happened. The woman looked between Pyper and Finn, thinking about something. Then she looked at Finn, straight into his eyes. "So you two are with the Resistance?" She asked. Finn and Pyper looked at each other, both knowing that they couldn't tell her who they really were. She would despise them and try to kill them. Then they looked back at the woman, trying their best to not look like they were lying.

"Obviously. Yes we are. We're with the Resistance, yeah. We are with the Resistance," Finn replied as he stood up.

The woman smiled at them. "I've never met Resistance fighters before," she said, sounding excited.

Finn hesitated for a minute, and then answered again, "Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different."

The woman grinned and then looked down at Pyper. "I thought you said that you were here to visit a relative. And you look a little bit young for the Resistance," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Pyper immediately came up with a response. "Well, I had to protect my identity. And I grew up in the Resistance and I convinced them to send me on a mission with my friend, here," she said.

The woman nodded, accepting the answer. Then she looked behind her to look at the droid. "BB-8's on a secret mission and he has to get back to your base," she said, quietly so that others wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Apparentky he's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it," Finn said. The woman looked back at the two supposed Resistance fighters in excitement from what they just said.

"It's crazy. It's like a wild Jawa chase," Pyper commented. Finn chuckled at what she said and then they looked back at the woman, who had wide eyes and a giant grin.

"Luke Skywalker?! I thought he was a myth?"

Before Pyper and Finn could respond to the woman, the droid came back to them, beeping frantically. Then he led them to an area where they got a good view of some Stormtroopers talking to a thug that Pyper and the woman had beaten up earlier. The thug pointed to the four and the Stormtroopers lifted up their blasters at them. Finn grabbed the woman's hand while Pyper ran over to the Stormtroopers.

"What are you doing! And what are you doing?!" The woman yelled.

"I'll hold them off! You guys go!" Pyper yelled. Finn and the woman didn't look so sure, but they ran off anyway. Pyper nodded and then ran up to the Stormtroopers and punched them in the stomach. Then she kicked them and then punched them in the helmets. Then she punched the thug and kicked him in the crotch. Then she took the Stormtroopers' blasters.

Pyper then ran off to find the woman and Finn, hoping that they hadn't been captured.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah! Go Pyper!_

 _Shes kicking some ass, isn't she? Well, the Stormtroopers do deserve it after what they put her through for thirteen years. I love Pyper just like how I love all of my OCs! Im glad you guys like her too! Trust me, she will become even more of a boss in later chapters._

 _So, the two met Rey and they are now preparing to escape! What's going to happen now, I wonder? Seriously, guys. Expect some twists because this isn't just following the script with one added character._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from Jakku

_A/N: IM BACK!_

 _Sorry for a long wait! Writers block and shit was happening in my life. But I'm back and I'm ready to go!_

 _So, last chapter, Finn and Pyper ran into a woman, Rey, and they got seen by Storntroopers, where Pyper proved herself to be quite a badass! I had fun writing that! I just love writing about people beating the shit out of people! It's just the best thing ever! I mean, who doesn't love that! Crazy people! This chapter will have more action from Pyper because she's awesome._

 _Also, who saw the behind the scenes for The Last Jedi?! I did and I'm freaking out more! I need to see the movie so badly or I'm going to die! Seriously, 2017 is full of great things for me! The IT movie is coming out and I might be able to see it if I secretly buy tickets with my friends. Stranger Things season two is coming and after that trailer they released, I'm crazy with theories and I'm even more hyped! Lastly, the Last Jedi is coming and I am hyped!_

 _Im done wasting your time. Here we go!_

* * *

Pyper ran as fast as she could to catch up with Finn and the woman. She shot any Stormtrooper that got in her path with her blasters. They wanted to take her back and recondition her again to make her forget about everything that happened. The young girl would never let that happen to her or Finn again.

Once she managed to catch up to the two, they ducked under a tent to catch their breath. The woman seemed shocked at the Stormtroopers shooting at them. "They're shooting at the three of us," she said, panting a little bit.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, they saw you with us. You're marked," he explained.

The woman turned and glared at him. "Well, thanks for that!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" Finn exclaimed. He looked through a bunch of drawers looking for something. "Does anyone have blasters around here?!" He yelled.

Pyper rolled her eyes at the two arguing and then handed one of her blasters over to Finn. "Here, use this. I stole it," she said. Finn thanked her and took it. The woman knelt beside the droid, BB-8 to see if he was okay. As he beeped in response, Finn and Pyper heard a familiar sound.

TIE Fighters.

Finn grabbed the woman's hand, even though she protested, and the three ran out of the tent. Pyper was going to shoot at it, but instead the TIE Fighter shot the ground, causing for them to crash into the ground.

Pyper and the woman woke up first and they made sure that they were okay. Pyper reached for her blaster, but it was destroyed in the explosion. She groaned and she and the woman crawled over to Finn.

"Hey!" The woman said, shaking him awake. Finn sat up and looked at the two.

"Are you okay?" He asked them. The woman seemed surprised at the question, as if she was never asked that before. Pyper gave her a glance before nodding at Finn. The two helped him up as the woman told them to follow her while reaching for Finn's hand.

The three ran out of the Outpost with the TIE Fighters still in the air, shooting. They had to get to a ship before it was too late. Pyper noticed a ship in front of them and she guessed that they were going to fly out of there with it.

"We can't outrun them!" Finn shouted.

"We might! In that quad jumper!" The woman shouted back.

"We need a pilot!" Finn yelled.

"We got one!" The woman yelled back at him.

"You?!" Both Pyper and Finn asked. Then they noticed another ship that was closer to them. "What about that ship?!" Finn asked.

The woman glanced at it and shook her head. "That ones garbage!" She said as they continued running towards the quad jumper. Suddenly, the TIE Fighters shot at it and it blew up right in front of them. They stopped in their tracks as they stared at the debris in front of them. Then the woman looked back at the other ship and said, "The garbage will do!"

They turned around and ran to the other ship as fast as they could. Once they boarded it, the woman ran straight for the cockpit. She told Finn and Pyper where the guns were and Pyper climbed up to a gun while Finn cllmbed down to the other one. They sat down in their seats and readied their guns.

Finn then yelled out to the woman. "You know how to fly this thing?!"

"No! This ship hasn't flown in years!" The woman shouted back. Pyper muttered under her breath a few curses and then prayed that they would be able to make it in one piece. Then she flipped a few controls as the ship took off. The girl nearly fell out of her chair when the ship crashed into buildings and the ground. She managed to hang on as they flew away from the outpost.

Three TIE Fighters chased after them. Finn and Pyper quickly tried to work out the controls on the cannons before they could be able to shoot. The woman and Finn shouted at each other through their headsets while Pyper tried to focus. She started to shoot from the cannon and hit one of the TIE Fighters. The girl cheered, happy that she showed the First Order that she could do more than wear sweaty armor.

"That was amazing, little girl!" The woman shouted to her.

"Thanks!" Pyper shouted back, going back to the other two TIEs. Finn then managed to shoot the second one to the ground after finally working out the controls. Pyper smiled at him.

"Nice shot!" The woman shouted to him.

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" Finn said to himself. Pyper overheard him and chuckled at him.

Unfortunately, the TIE Fighters managed to shoot both cannons. Pyper's gun was shot and it got jammed. The only thing she could do with it was move it around. Then Finn's cannon got shot and it got stuck in a different position.

"Uh, we have a problem! My cannon is jammed and I can't shoot!" Pyper said to the woman.

"Yeah, and my cannons stuck in forward position. I can't move it. You have to lose them," Finn said.

There was a few seconds of silence before the woman responded back to them. "Get ready!" She ordered.

"Okay!" Finn and Pyper both said. Then they asked, "For what?"

The woman flipped the ship around and flew into a wrecked Star Destroyer. Finn and Pyper tried to protest, but she didn't listen. The TIE Fighter shot at them as they tried to make their way out of the Destroyer. They hit the sides a couple of times and just when the TIE Fighter could have blown them up, the woman flew the ship out of the Destroyer and flipped the ship upside down. Finn then shot the TIE Fighter down and the woman flew them off the planet.

Once they were out of Jakku's atmosphere, the three ran up to each other in the hallway. They congratulated each other on their feats and excitingly talked about it before BB-8 interrupted them with his beeping. The three humans looked at him and the woman knelt down in front of him.

"You're okay. They're with the Resistance. They're going to get you home. We all will," she said comfortingly. The droid looked at her and then at Finn and Pyper. He looked back at the woman for a minute before she stood up. Finn and Pyper looked at each other guiltily because they weren't part of the Resistance. They had to tell this woman the truth.

The woman faced them again. "I don't know you're names?" She asked.

"I'm Pyper," Pyper answered.

"Finn. What's yours?" Finn asked.

The woman smiled at them before saying her name.

"I'm Rey."

* * *

 _A/N: What did you think?_

 _I know that it was similar to the movie, besides Pyper being involved, but I still had fun writing it! And hopefully you guys enjoyed it!_

 _I'll try to update more and I'll update my other stuff too. Fingers crossed guys! Also, if you guys are Stranger Things fans, please follow my fan account on Instagram, finn_mileven_love. I'd really appreciate that a lot from you guys! Also, if you have Wattpad, check out my account called ElevenMike011. Once again, Stranger Things. That show is taking over my life now, okay?!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
